About the Game
Home - Playable Races - Character Classes - Prowess Gains - About the Game ---- all info below are from the official wiki page http://darkfall-unholy-wars.wikia.com/wiki/Darkfall_Unholy_Wars_Wiki Description Darkfall: Unholy Wars is a fast paced, PvP centered, MMORPG with full loot that combines Real Time Action and Strategy in a fantasy setting. Players are called to form clans and battle for dominance across the zone-less and seamless world of Agon. Recruit and train new warriors, conquer fortresses and clan cities, engage in epic land and naval battles with thousands of concurrent players to build powerful empires. Darkfall Unholy Wars launch date is April, 16th. Key Features •Massive Land and Naval PvP Battles: Thousands of players can participate simultaneously in wars and sieges on land and sea, in real-time, on a single server. •A Huge, Seamless World: The world of Agon is a large open world that consists of both land and water and gives the freedom to players to uncover its hidden secrets. •Flexible Roles: Choose role at will, switching from meat shield to master mage to benevolent healer. Players can switch between roles, skills, spells, and ability boosters on the fly. Develop your skills in all roles and experience the game in a multitude of different ways over time or specialize in a single role and be the one your friends depend on to fulfill that calling. •Full Loot: You keep what you kill. Players can loot all of the goods from a slain enemy, and vice versa. •Persistence: Players can affect the fabric of the game world, constructing and fortifying cities across Agon and building empires that last as long as they can defend them. Lore “Agon, a land that has suffered hundreds of years of divine vengeance and demonic conspiracy, has been given a moment of relief. After declaring war on each other and mortals alike, the Demon and the Goddess have pulled back to reorganize and assemble their forces. If ever there was a time for the mortal races to regroup, reclaim the lands and rise to power, it is now!” Gameplay G.U.I. The Darkfall Unholy Wars GUI is designed in order to make the gaming experience faster, quicker and more fun. The main concept when designing the users interface was mostly based on FPS and Action games so players will experience a more instant and accurate combat. Also, many features from the Darkfall Original game are still present. Aventurine examined how the best players of the original game were using the interface and the amendments that they made as the bases to create a fast paced interface for the Darkfall Unholy Wars. Character Progression The character progression system in Darkfall Unholy Wars is based on prowess points. Prowess can be gained from all meaningful interactions with the game. From harvesting and crafting, to killing monsters and PvP activities, everything you do will reward you with Prowess Points. The amount of points that you gain will depend on the difficulty or rarity of your achievements. Thus, players' prowess is a representation of their accumulated experiences, victories and achievements throughout the world of Agon. Prowess points can be used as a form of currency to acquire a multitude of skills and boosters within the game. Spending prowess is the only way to improve your attributes, combat and harvesting skills. Crafting can only be improved by using the skill to suceessfully craft items. Roles and Skills The new roles system introduced in Darkfall Unholy Wars requires the player to pick up a role, along with 2 schools from that specific role. There are total four Roles, the Warrior, the Skirmisher, the Elementalist and the Primalist. One of the schools is set by the player as the primary and the other as the secondary, and each school contains 4 skills/spells, and the ultimate, the most powerful in that school. The biggest difference between the primary and secondary schools is that you can only use the ultimate from your primary school. The skills/spells available in the secondary school have full potential, but require more mana and stamina, and have increased cooldowns and charging times compared to the primaries http://www.darkfallonline.com/blog/?p=3335. The Warrior The Warrior role consists of two schools, the Baresark and the Battle Brand. Baresarks like close combat, and specialize in dealing with multiple enemies and their skills affect anyone that is standing near them or crosses their path. His skills are the following: * Maelstrom: A weapon-based attack that deals damage to anyone around the Baresark. * Stomp: An attack that will knock everyone away from the Baresark. * Stampede: The stampede dramatically increases the Baresark’s sprinting speed for a short period of time, while damaging and knocking back any targets that cross his path. * Roar: An area-of-effect debuff, that reduces the base attributes of anyone inside its range. * Pulverize: (Ultimate) Pulverize is the Baresark’s best weapon to deal with multiple opponents in a tight space. Pulverize damages everyone around the Baresark, knocks them back and blinds them for a short period of time. The Battle-Brand is a very strategic role, he is the ultimate defensive warrior, designed to keep fighting for as long as possible. In more details, the skills of the Battle Brand are the following: * Foebringer: is a skill that pulls everyone around the Battle-Brand closer to him. Using the Foebringer, the Battle-Brand can misdirect his opponents when drawing them close, delivering critical hits that can turn the tide of a battle, while giving his fellow warriors a chance to regroup and fight back. * Bandage: is a self-healing skill that gives a sizable health boost to the Battle-Brand, allowing him to have a second wind during a drawn out battle. * Stinging Riposte: is a self-buff that returns a percentage of damage back to the enemies attacking the Battle-Brand. This skill used strategically can help wear down the opponents, while discouraging their attacks. * Spellbane: is another self-buff which increases magic resistance for the Battle-Brand, allowing him to stand up to magic users more effectively. This is something we’ve wanted to give our players who prefer warrior tactics for a while, to make them more viable against magic attacks. * Stoic Defense: is the Ultimate skill of this School. While using Stoic Defense, the Battle-Brand renders himself immune to all damage for a short time, while consuming both mana and stamina. Good timing while using this skill can result in routing your opponents, give the Battle-Brand free attacks, and this could make the difference in any confrontation. The Skirmisher The two schools of the Skirmisher role are the Deadeye and the Brawler. The Deadeye is extremely skilled with the bow, and can utilize it to damage single targets or even small groups. His skills are the following: * Puncture: A magically imbued arrow attack that can travel through enemies, and damaging everyone in its’ path. * Exploit Weakness: A debuffing attack that greatly reduces a target’s arrow protection. * Explosive Arrow: An explosive arrow attack that will damage everyone around the area of impact. * Trueshot: A very powerful arrow shot, that offers extreme speed, accuracy and damage. An arrow shot with Trueshot will travel in a completely straight line, with no arc. * Salvo (Ultimate): A devastating barrage of arrows fall from the sky towards the Salvo’s point of impact. Everyone affected by Salvo’s deadly rain will suffer serious damage and will be unable to sprint for a short duration. The Brawlers’ competitive advantage is his maneuverability and endurance. They quickly move in and out of combat, dodge attacks and take advantage of their surroundings better than any other role can. The Brawler skills are the following: * Efficiency: This skill reduces stamina consumption of other skills. Since this school is heavily dependent on Stamina, the Efficiency skill is crucial so that the Brawler can keep going. * Dash: This gives a bonus to the sprint speed and allows the Brawler to escape in a rush, or move in for the kill. * Leap: Leap is a double-jump skill so that the Brawler can reach areas or jump over obstacles or area-of-effect attacks. Leap can be used in conjunction with Dash to cover even larger distances. * Evade: allows the Brawler to leap and roll in the direction he’s moving in either to dodge incoming attacks, to put distance between himself and their opponents, or close the distance to their target. * Heightened Reflexes: is the Ultimate skill of the School. When active, the Brawler gains a sprint speed bonus as well as an attack speed bonus to both ranged and melee attacks. The Elementalist The two Elementalist's schools are the Fire and the Air. The Fire Mage specializes in dealing large amounts of damage from long range.http://www.darkfallonline.com/blog/?p=3376 His skills are the following: * Attunement to Fire: A self-buff that increases the fire protection, while rendering the player immune to lava damage while buff is active. * Fireball: A ranged attack that will burn your enemy on impact, along with those in close proximity around him. * Dragonbreath: A breath of fire that will damage everyone in front of you. * Magma Bomb: A huge burning ball of magma, so large that itʼs affected by gravity. It has a very long range, and a large area of effect. * Heat Stroke (Ultimate): A long range projectile that will massively drain the stamina of anyone that is inside it * Range on impact. Air Elementalists are masters of wind and lightning. Summoning thunder and fierce winds they are able to keep attackers from getting within striking range. This alone makes them truly formidable on the field and a force to be reckoned with http://www.darkfallonline.com/blog/?p=3428. The Air Elementalists skills are the following: * Attunement to Air – Embrace the Storm. This buff increases your lightning protection and anybody attacking you will receive a large percentage of their damage returned. * Thunderbolt – A rapid firing, short range spell to deal damage and fling an enemy away! * Lightning Bolt -A searing bolt of lightning that will plow through everyone in line of sight! Those hit will also be temporarily blinded. * Tornado – You are the eye of the storm. The buffeting winds that surround you will damage enemies and fling them about like dry leaves. * Static Field (Ultimate) – Channel the power of lightning through every pore of your being. The Primalist The Primalist is the new and anticipated Role added to Darkfall Unholy Wars. More than just a support role, he is the healer and protector of his group and can help turn the tide of any battle with his interventions. Below you will find a breakdown of the Primalist’s Life and Law school, complete with the descriptions of the spells each school features. The Primalist school of Life will focus upon healing others. Life School Spells: *Exalted Sacrifice: Give of your own health to heal another. You will lose 70% of the health your ally is healed for. *Consecrate: Tap into the very essence of life and consecrate the ground you stand on. Everyone in range will have their health and stamina restored over time. *Resuscitation: Quickly bring an ally back from the brink of death! *Healing Blast: An explosive and powerful burst of rejuvenating life force centered at your target point. This missile of healing energies is affected by gravity. *Spirit Bond (Ultimate): Channel a primal, life-giving bond between yourself and an ally. While you maintain this link, your ally will gain any health he loses directly from your mana-pool. You can maintain this link indefinitely. The Primalist school of Law will allow righteous smiting of enemies, self healing, as well as defensive abilities. Law School: *Virtuous Wrath: With the righteous speed of justice this spell has a small impact and a long range! *Invigoration: Let the forces of righteous law command your wound's to bind and your body to recover quickly. *Bastion: The zeal of your faith creates a palpable aura of protection to all forms of harm for you. *Primal Surge: A ray of righteous energy strengthens your target's resolve. Their maximum health, stamina, and mana pools are increased for its duration. *Wall Of Righteous Force (Ultimate): Your faith is a palpable barrier. Your allies can see enemies through the barrier, but your foes will only see a confusing blur of movement and their projectiles, both magica ----